Memories
by Nekimo-chan
Summary: Iruka relaxes and takes a moment to go through some happy memories and smiles. KakaIru of course.
1. Chapter 1

Neki: omg, Its so hard to get idea's sometimes because almost all of them have been taken

this story is for a friend of mine at Myspace we call her Cris.

Her b-day was in Jan. and I forgot even her mother forgot (cause we haven't known each other for long) since she hates hugs I'm given her this!

Cause I suck at making art sigh.

Disclaimer: Nekimo-chan does NOT own Naruto in anyway!...Neki: sadly its true but maybe If I can beg hard enough Kishimoto-sama will maybe give me Iruka-sensei!? Kakashi: MINE!!! Neki: aaaw… sob

* * *

Silver colored glasses fell onto the hardwood maple desk as the young chuunin sensei let his hair down The sensei sighed in relief as he ran his fingers through his hair smiling It had been awhile since he let It down and now his scalp was burning from how tight he had to put his hair thing in that morning plus he had a bit of a headache to go with it, nice. 

It was lunchtime and all the little devils had just left not even a minute ago to go have lunch which lasted 20 minutes and after that he had to do his lecture about how throwing pointy objects at there sensei when they aren't training is not acceptable and that would last about 3 minutes before he sent them to recess for 45 minutes to let him relax yet again and go over there papers.

Ah yes being a sensei had its ups and downs.

Putting back on his glasses that he let fall onto the desk after letting his hair down he picked up the shuffled papers that his students dropped onto his desk and he neatly pressed them together to make a small stack.

After going through and grading all the papers he looked at the stack neatly sitting on the right side of the table now graded and somehow sparkly looking.

Iruka leaned back in his chair relaxing once again but this time going into his own little world of memories.

Iruka was 16 when he walked downstairs of his home half awake with 2 year old Naruto bumping down the stairs on his bum in his orange little sleeper Walking into the kitchen with Naruto running up to his high chair trying to get up in it Iruka helped him into it pushing the tray down infront of Him.

Naruto held onto the sides of the tray and jumped up and down on his bum to move the chair to the cup board while Iruka got himself some cereal when he looked back Naruto was half way out of the seat with one leg on the counter and the other supporting him up so he couldn't fall.

Iruka looked at Naruto's face after he caught him from mid fall and moved him back to the table, even though Naruto's face was facing him his eyes were stuck to the Cupboard, Iruka opened up the door to the cupboard and smiled, there was a couple of Packets of Miso ramen in there.

After fixing a small bowl and feeding it to Naruto they both laid down on floor full and happy and then laughed when Naruto kept patting his stomach probably to full from the little feast.

Iruka was now 20 and just became a teacher and had just started working in the mission room and had just started making friends with some Jounin when one with silver hair had just walked into the room.

The Silver haired Jounin walked up to Iruka and handed him his Mission report and smiled with his left eye.

Iruka smiled back not even notice that he himself was blushing quiet a bit and when he leaned up to grab the report he fell to the desk when the Jounin grabbed it away when Iruka looked up the Jounin was gone but right there on top of him was the mission report laying on his back and It was signed with the name Kakashi Hatake.

Iruka Is now 24 after the little incident him and Kakashi became friends but that friendship turned to more.

Iruka opened his eyes and turned his head looking at the unmasked Jounin beside him with his arm around his waist Iruka smiled and sat up but was pushed down by the muscular arm around his waist and Kakashi opened his looked up at his love playfully while Iruka pouted needing to get up for work if not he was going to be late to the academy.

After 5 minutes of wrestling on the bed and 3 minutes of a full blown make out session and 7 minutes of fighting in the shower and a couple of seconds of a kiss goodbye for the day Iruka headed out to the academy where he had to face the little devils while Kakashi went back to sleep for a few hours.

Iruka finally came back to the world around him after there was a slight banging on the door and Konohamaru asking if they were locked out of the classroom for good and a couple of whispers of going outside to and play until they had to go home.

Iruka put back up his hair and said in a to nice of tone "I see a pop quiz about how to throw a kunai and Shuriken in the right angle in your future if you all don't get in here" all the kids groaned sadly and began to have the lecture about not to throw pointy objects at your sensei.

and while the children were in the middle of a pop quiz a certain Jounin watching the Chuunin the whole time with his Icha Icha Paradisu out giggling and blushing at times.

even though when recess started the Jounin got a whole heap of Bops on the head for reading such a thing even near his classroom.

* * *

Neki: Well thank you to all that have read this story I hope you liked it!!, If I get enough Reviews I'm thinking of making a part 2 of Kakashi's Ups & Downs? Maybe, ALSO!!!. 

Happy Birthday Cris!!!

Without you this story wouldn't be here!!!

Thank you, Ja Ne!!!


	2. Kashi's turn!

Neki: Ok! I got a request asking for a lemon! And me and Cris talked about it (even though she wasn't to up for it!) we (I) decided yes! There is gonna be a lemon!

Cris: are we in this chapter?

Neki: only in this note and the one in the ending, sorry Cris this isn't that kind of story.

Cris: and- LEMON!?!?!

Neki: O.O o boy well lets just continue on with the story? Hehe!

Cris: Jen I'm gonna K-!

Neki: -locks self in room with laptop-

Neki: ok! now to finish! there WILL be a lemon! BUT It will be at MediaMiner! reason is that I don't want this story to be deleted! and I'm practicing with it...I'm gonna make Cris read the lemon cause I know it needs work! I will either put the lemon on Mediaminer! or I will put it up here to...or anyone of you can be my beta!? If ya want to! message meh!

Disclaimer: Nekimo-chan does NOT own NARUTO in anyway shape or form!

* * *

"Ugh I hate these stupid C class Missions! When do we get to do some real action! Ya know like fight crime!? Like Superman Batman and Superwoman!? Datte-bayo!" Naruto Uzumaki pushed his fists up into the air grinning thinking about how they could fight crime and fly!, well before Sakura Haruno punched him in the head for saying such things like that. 

"Isn't that right Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura's eyes sparkled sickingly in the sun while Inner Sakura was doing flips happily in her little black void.

Sasuke Uchiha said his most famous 'hn' before going back to pulling the weeds from Ms. Clever trees garden.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain "Ow! Sakura-chan what did ya do that for!?!?!" he screamed rubbing his head to rid of the pain.

While Sakura was explaining to him why she punched him, Kakashi sat up in a tree above them giggling while reading his book happily but If you took a closer look in the book there was a picture of Iruka looking up at the camera surprised and if you took a closer look he was blushing and it looked like he was just taking his hair down from his hair thing.

Kakashi sighed happily and looked up from his book and looked at the sun thinking.

'I wonder how my little dolphin is doing without me' Kakashi shut his book and jumped down from the tree he was currently sitting in and looked at his team behind him.

"Oi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura I'm going away for alittle, Sasuke make sure Sakura and Naruto finish there work." He said before running off to the academy and before hearing a reply from any of them.

While he was running he didn't even notice that he had zoned out.

It was September 15th and Kakashi's 18th birthday when he was walking down the main street walking, to where? The book store no less! He was finally old enough to buy his favorite book his sensei gave him before his death.

Icha Icha Paradise!

After his sensei gave him one on his 12th birthday he immediately became a fan of the X-rated not for kid's! novel but alas he was to young to buy another one so he waited and he waited and he waited and he waited.

But now! After all that waiting his day had finally come after looking in book stalls! Trying to steal the book without the manager looking!(but somehow he always knew) and practically on his knees begging the manager for just ONE copy!

He was finally able to get it!

He grinned when he walked into the book store with the manager sitting in a stool reading a book when he looked up and frowned "Kakashi-san HOW many times am I going to tell you!? You ar-" but the Manager was cut off.

"Are old enough to get the book" Kakashi said calmly while the Manager flipped out.

"wha!? What!? You- your that old already!? Has it already been that long?" the Manager Eichie Enomoto said his black/silver hair poofing up like a cats does when there mad, he walked around the counter smiling.

"I was wondering when that would happen, after you left for that 6 month mission in April my dad had a black room installed though he never kept track of your birthdays thinking you would stop but it seems that he was wrong" he leaned against the counter.

"that brakes my heart alittle, the old man must have mad cow, yet He did? why?" Kakashi asked.

"well not just you tried to get some of the X-rated novels and magazines dozens of teenagers have sneaked to the other wall while either my dad or me were putting books up or cleaning"

"hm, well you should lead me there before I have to do something drastic" Kakashi said jokingly Eichie and him had been friends ever since his dad left it to him retiring but after Eichie tried to sneak it to him and caught them the old man came around everyday just to make sure that Eichie didn't give anyone else anything free or something from the X-raed side of the room.

Eichie looked at him and chuckled, "well aren't you excited? Sure come this way" Eichie walked to what looked like a wall and walked right through it Kakashi hesitated a bit before actually walking through and never noticing he closed his eyes he opened them and looked around the room it was red with a black light in the middle making some of the neon colored books glow in either blue red green and other colors.

"Just skim around some of the books and you'll find it I would get it for you but this is new and my dad put up the books while I stayed up front" Eichie said when walking back to the front after hearing some shuffling and the door bell rung letting him know that someone had walked in.

Kakashi held his breath in but sighed when he heard Shi talking.

Shi was Eichie's Fiancé he proposed to her at Ichiraku and right when he said that she said yes but said she was also pregnant she was 1 month pregnant then so now she was at least 8 ½ months pregnant now she had pink hair and one Green eye and the other Brown she was feisty but also nice.

Kakashi sighed in relief and smiled when they were calling each other pet names he was guessing they were married now and was sad that he missed it but he shook it off and went on finding his one true love.

Kakashi skimmed through the books and looked at one expecting it.

What is Love?, Is it Like Hate???

The cover had a young girl on it with Black hair and Black colored eyes sitting down what looked like to be near a pond and there was faces of people on the cover a girl with Blond short hair with red tips and Blue eyes looking up then there was a boy with tanned skin brown hair and green eyes the other looked just like him except he had brown eyes all looking up like the blond haired girl.

He put it in his bad to pay for it, it actually sounded good, after he skimmed through practically the whole wall he had finally found it! The love of his life! ICHA ICHA PARADISE!!

He walked up front through the Chakra covered door and looked up to see Shi walking out and Eichie covered in red kiss marks on his face and Kakashi walked up and put his bag up on the counter smiling happily.

The next was when he was 22.

He was walking through the East street heading to the Hokage's tower reading the 6th Icha Icha Paradise novel and was about ready to look up when he heard a noise but the next thing he knew was on the ground bookless he looked up to see a dark haired man with Brown eyes with a scar across his face picking up some papers that he dropped on the ground after the little crash but stopped when he looked up at Kakashi and smiled blushing lightly.

Kakashi decided to help him pick up the papers while his heart fluttered lightly and forgetting all about his book.

But stopped when they both grabbed a paper and the young mans hand was touching the others the man pulled away picking up the last of what looked like to be a turned in Mission report and the man fled running to where Kakashi was going.

Kakashi stared for a minute or two but then looked around for his book but didn't find it.

Kakashi picked up a piece of paper and it was his own mission report.

It looked like Kakashi had to do 3 things.

One was to get his book back.

Two was to hand his mission report in.

Three was to find that man and introduce himself.

* * *

Kakashi finally shook his head and looked up to find himself at the academy and blinked. 

Did he really zone out without himself noticing?

O well at least he was at where he was supposed to be.

He jumped up into a tree and watched his Chuunin Dolphin read a book while looking at the window in the corner of his eyes and Kakashi waved slightly smiling and went back to his book.

After that If you hadn't heard the Dolphin cornered the Jounin and directly hurt him…. A lot

* * *

Neki: oooookaaaay! this is where the Lemon bonus was! but I need a beta! R&R plz! or message me if you want to be my beta! I'll reply once I get on! 

PS: I'm always on! except at school...wait I'm on here at free periods! and I skip lunch X3

PPS: There is actually a story thats called "What is Love? Is it like Hate?" Its by my friend Cris at Quizilla the sequel to it that Ruki is reading! Its not real, u will know what this means when I get a beta and have the Bonus up!

* * *

Neki: yea well I'm putting this chap back up...why? because my computer is going crazy and I know that the memory will be cleaned out of it soon...so I'm putting this chap up instead of risking it of being locked up in my comp then deleted forever... 


End file.
